A washer is generally an apparatus for cleaning the laundry via washing, rinsing and dewatering in order to separate dirt from clothes, bedding and so on using the operation of water.
Since it is difficult to input a proper quantity of detergent and the laundry may be discolored when detergent is directly inputted into a drum of the washer, an additional detergent supplying apparatus conventionally has been installed in an upper portion of the washer to feed and store water in a tub together with detergent since
Such a conventional detergent supplying apparatus injects water through a nozzle in an upper portion of a detergent container in a showering or injecting fashion, in which injected water is mixed with detergent in the detergent container and then stored in the tub.
In the conventional detergent supplying apparatus as above, since water is injected in the showering or direct injecting fashion when it is fed into the detergent container, a portion of detergent remains on a wall or in a corner of the detergent container. As a result, a certain quantity of detergent is not used in washing and water is splashed together with detergent thereby making surroundings of the washer dirty.
Furthermore, the conventional detergent supplying apparatus is disadvantageously sophisticated in design since the detergent container is installed in the upper portion of the washer to be inserted and drawn out like a drawer in order to input detergent and a water injecting section is divided from a detergent supplying section.